Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of peripheral devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be one of the representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video, storing an image thereof, and editing and transmitting the image as occasion arises.
Recently, demands have greatly increased on miniaturized camera modules for multifarious multimedia fields including note-type personal computer, camera phones, PDAs, smart phones and toys, video input devices including information terminals for monitoring cameras, and video tape recorders and vehicular cameras.
Particularly, as demands have increased on driver convenience and safety in the automobile industries, new technologies assisting a driver by attaching a camera on a vehicle are variably grafted, and technologies using cameras are briskly fused with software technologies. Representatively, camera modules used for front and rear cameras and black boxes may be examples thereof.
However, because, parts used for vehicles, particularly, camera modules contain important data directly related to safety of passengers and grasp/understanding of circumstances of affairs/accidents, the camera modules require high reliability including sturdy solid coupling and strict waterproof for characteristics thereof.